Bloody overcoats
by brightestgoldenflame
Summary: Roxas has found himself in a messy situation, one he's never ever even dreamed of would happen to him in his whole life. And to make it worse, it has happened on Halloween.


Bloody Overcoats

I was walking down the sidewalk of some random block I've never seen or heard of before. As if some sort of magic had made it appear on the night of all nights, Halloween. I continued walking before I noticed my friend, Dymyx, leaning against a flickering, almost dead, lamp post on the curb of the sidewalk. A faint smile grew on my face when I saw such a familiar face standing alone as if they were waiting for me. I walked over to him waving slightly so I could get his attention.

"Hey buddy, long time no see," I say to him, but no response was given back to me. "Nice to see you too" I say sarcastically and stand behind him.

I had just noticed that he was wearing a dark jacket that looked as if it were wet but there had been no rain all week but yet his jacket hood, that was raised over his head, had looked crusty as if someone spilled a thin layer of paint over it and dried. I look at him skeptically but shrug it off.

"So how have you been this week?" He lets out a low grunt in response but what did I expect from the quietest member in my group of friends.

I sigh and continue my interrupted walk with my friend in silence. I couldn't help but hear a slight sound like a liquid taping against a surface. The noise continued as we walked and I could feel my sanity being drained with the nauseating sound continuing no matter how much I despised it's presence. I look around desperately trying to find the source for the incessant noise that has plagued this once quite and peaceful street.

I cover my ears to drown out the gentle dropping sounds of that evil liquid on some random sort of surface. At that moment my friend dropped his quite expression to let out a soft chuckle. I look over at him quizzically to find that his jacket had been opened and revealed that his torso had been stitched up the middle and under his chest. I gasp in horror as he slowly takes off his blood soaked jacket to show me even more of what I thought had been my friend, only to find that it was a stranger using my friends skin as…some kind of overcoat.

I look at the features of my friend's body being stretched around this maniac's body only to notice that the drops of liquid were coming from his arm. His blood had been slowly dripping from this lunatics arm. I scream out in horror to try and get some help but it was a futile effort as I feel a damp cloth being pressed against my mouth and nose. The world had become a dizzy haze as I gulped in panicked breaths from the cloth covered in some sort of chemical. The last thing I could see before I inevitably fell unconscious was an ever-growing smirk coming from the mouth of the mask made from my friend.

When I awoke from my unconscious state I realized that my wrists and ankles were tied down to a leather chair. My body jerks up upon noticing it was awake now and while struggling to free myself I saw something hanging from the ceiling. I look up and feel a feeling of disgust fill my insides and shoot down my spine when I saw that lifeless bodies hanging from the ceilings on hooks dug into the backs of their necks.

A feeling of pure anguish shot through my whole body as the hulled out bodies of people who had once lived peaceful lives were scattered around the room as decorations. It didn't take long for the room to echo the sounds of a door closing and the rustling of chains as the lunatic that had all these mangled bodies to enter the room. It took all the effort I had not to look in his direction although I knew exactly what this maniac was doing when I heard him grunt and the rustling of another pair of chains like he was adding another decoration to his collection.

He walks over to me with a crimson blood covered apron draped around his shoulders and covering his torso. It didn't take long before his scent of body odor, blood, and alcohol wavered passed my nose and took in that disgusting mans stench. I look up at him to see that his face was covered in boils and grotesque features that I do not wish to bring up.

"Hello there Roxas" he says as he drags his fingers through my messy hair, "I was wondering when you'd wake up to show me those beautiful eyes of yours."

I tried to keep my composure through it all but hearing his voice and having his bony fingers drag themselves across my scalp made me feel as if I were about to have…things done to me that I wouldn't wish upon anyone else in the world.

"What do you want from me you monster" I asked through clenched teeth.

He tugs my hair to get my face closer to his, "Did you just call me a monster" he asked and I could smell his nauseating breath go into my nose and fill my lungs which is not a good experience.

He threw me back in my chair and I let out a pained gasp, "My name is Axel, got it memorized?" He said with a strong sense of venom in his voice.

He walked to the front of the room to a table to get what I assumed to be was torture instruments. I try to take the break from his grabbing and glaring to try and get out of the grasp the chair had on my limbs that had gotten red from how tight the restraints were. I could feel the tight ropes dig deeper into my skin as I struggled to free myself from this nightmare.

The disgusting man was walking back to me with a pair of blood-covered scissors clenched in his hands. I gasp as he had come even closer than he was before and he whispered into my ear that I would never forget, "Would you like to be made into a Halloween costume, although I'm not sure whom you'd scare with that delicate and tender flesh that had me so interested in you." I let out a tiny of whimper that made his smile grow even larger and more maniacal.

"Such youthful life in your tiny little body, I'll be more than happy to see you use every ounce of it before I'm done with you." The world stood still when he said that which didn't help anything because the next thing I felt were the sharp edges of two blades forcing an entrance into my leg. I let out a blood-curling scream filled that filled the room with nothing but hatred for this one man who had put all of these other kids through such torture.

"Theirs that beautiful voice that I've been 'dying' to here all night" he says smirking while twisting the pair of metal daggers around in my leg which, in return, made me scream even louder than the one I let out earlier. I could feel streams of salty tears run down my face as he ripped the scissors out of the wound in my leg. I looked up at the man through tears and saw him lick my blood off of the edges of the scissors in his hands.

"So delicious, I must have more of your sweet, sweet nectar little boy. Those words rang through my ears like a bell had gone off and everyone in the town could hear it clearly.

He smiles down at me and roughly grabs my face with his giant hands, "Your eyes are really pretty too kid, maybe you should let me have those as well." He didn't even give me time to make any sort of gesture or even a sound before he dug his thumbs into the sockets of my eyes and dug deeper and deeper until he felt the back of them and dragged them out of my skull. The pain I felt from that one action was so extreme that I couldn't help but not scream without the terror of my vocal cords and throat being mangled by the choking sobs of my now weak voice.

Everything went pitch black as I felt the blades of his tool drag themselves across my optic nerve and a loud '_snip_' could be heard echoing the room. The faint patter of my eyes falling into his hand was when I couldn't fight back what was happening and decided to let him do what he wished with me. I heard him drop my eyes into, what I assumed to be, a jar filled with some sort of liquid to keep them from drying out and crusting soon after they left my eye sockets.

I heard his damaged and worn out shoes walk across the puddle of blood that surrounded me. "Giving up so easily" said the man, "I was hoping I could hear more of that sensational voice of yours."

He rubs my cheek with blood running down it from the now opened socket, "Well at least I know now that you won't say anything about this" he says as he licks up the blood from my cheek. I let out a whimper in an attempt to have someone save me from this cruel punishment. He smiles as he hears my whimper escape my lips.

"Now that I know what your outsides look like, let's have a peek of what's on the inside" I felt the sting of a blade force their way into the skin on my chest as he forces them down to split it apart, "after all, you know how people always say it's what's on the _inside_ that counts." He drags the blade down my torso and across the bottom part of the muscles in my chest to peel my flesh away and see the muscles that my skin had been hiding all my life.

"You'll make a great feast tonight little boy, I can't wait to have dinner with you" he jokes as he continues carving my skin away from the other parts of my body. I could feel the last couple of breaths draw from my already heavy and shaky breathing as he began to caress what was left of my body and whispering closely to my frightened expression, "Never walk around on Halloween night on your own, especially if you have such a gorgeous complexion and face." At that moment is when I couldn't take any more endearment and breathed my last shaky breath of relief, knowing that all of this was now coming to a close…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Believe it or not guys, but I made this for an English assignment for school. Anyways, tell me what you think about my story in the comments ok? :3<strong>


End file.
